Kingdom of Corona - Sora Style!
by pocketgamer2001
Summary: A rewrite of Kingdom of Corona, and basically all of Tangled, around my newfound guilty pleasure ship of Sora and Rapunzel. Idek myself. Also Rapunzel isn't a tag yet and that makes me sad.
1. Chapter 1

Sora was very happy to be in such a peaceful world.

It wasn't often that he could take a few moments in a world to just sit down and relax, ignore the heartless, nobodies and other impending dooms and just... stop for a bit. Like he used to do on the Islands.

Although this was about as far as you could get from an island. No sea, a lush forest and steep, rocky cliff faces covered his path on all sides. It was serene like the islands, but not in a very islandy way.

"I sure do hope it stays this peaceful around here."

Goofy's voice might never fit the situation, but Sora found himself agreeing with his friend more often than not. "Yeah, been a while since we had a chance to just, relax."

His arms thrown up and crossed behind his head like a pillow, Sora just felt like going to sleep. Until Donald said it. "Yeah, I sure hope there are no Heartless here."

As if it had been rehearsed the Heartless showed up almost instantly, surrounding the trio. Tensing up and Keyblade in hand, Sora threw himself into a fight with no hesitation. It was a new Keycahin his friend Woody had made for him when he was a toy. A cactus like shape with a deputy badge and some alien memorabilia adorned his fabled weapon. Despite how much the weapon now resembled a toy, Sora knew what to do with it.

Swinging with the finesse that comes from a couple years of experience, Sora began to take out the Heartless that encroached on all sides. When they evaporated into dust he counted up in his head, still trying to see whether he took out more than Donald or not. Eventually, he got comfortable swinging around this new Keyblade, Sora pushed it as far as he could, swung it around and let himself bask in some light. The blade extended and twisted into a metal pole as the cowboy hat and sherrif badge morphed into a rocket that attatched itself to the pole length horizontally.

And with that, Sora started swinging around his rocket powered hammer, occasionally teaming up with Goofy to charge his opponents or Donald to singe them with fire. Within mere minutes of the fight starting, it was over and the trio was left once again to bask in a peaceful forest.

Donald's eyes narrowed and his beak curled into a smirk as he turned to Sora and and almost spat out "24."

Sora initially feigned distress, throwing his head into his arms as if he was crying, before revealing a laughing face as he said innocently, "32."

You could practically see the steam coming from Donald's ears, matching his increasingly angry face at the prospect of losing AGAIN. Goofy and Sora practically fell over laughing.

It didn't help that as Sora regained his balance a young man, could only have been a couple years older than him, clad in blue smashed into him, knocking him down and sending him rolling down the hill.

The young man was knocked out, but it didn't take Doanld and Goofy long to see why he was running so fast; Heartless descended down the hill after him at an alarming speed. They took out their staff and shield and went to work.

They were so caught up on fighting the enemies that they didn't notice Sora was absent from the fight until it was over and they checked on the man to see if he was alright. "Gee, are you alright mister?"

Now awake, the man was overcome by a sudden sense of bravado. "Yes thank you quite alright, names Flynn."

"NIce to meet you Flynn, they're Sora, Donald and I'm Goofy!"

"You, uh, said three names but I'm only seeing two-"

"WHAT?!"

That was the loudest Donald had quacked for a while, and for good measure. Sora only dissappeared when something bad had happened to him, so he was immediately worried. "Spiky hair, black clothes, Giant Key, seen him?!"

Flynn couldn't recall his untimely collision with Sora, but decided to assist his new companions. After all, they seemed to know how to deal with these monsters and keeping in theier good books would be beneficial for evading them. And the soldiers, but mostly the monsters. "I... have not, but I do know this path leads to a dead end. Nowhere to hide or go from here. If he went anywhere it would be up the path where I came from. Since I put you through the trouble of helping me, I shall assist you in locating him."

Donald and Goofy didn't need to hear anymore. which was useful but also slightly depressing, Flynn had prepared a whole monologue on winning them over. The three immediately set off on the path over the hill to try and find their lost companion.

* * *

If you were to view that whole experience through Sora's eyes, you wouldn't see much.

After he was hit at full force by a moving object, he fell over and began to black out as he rolled down the hill, waking up in a cave about 5 minutes after the rescuers had left the area.

The cave was dark and he didn't actually know which way he had entered from, so he picked where the most light was coming from and walked towards it. "Owwwwwwww..."

His head was still throbbing from the fall, but a quick potion and he was at full speed already.

Nothing fully prepared him for the tower that he saw when he exited the cave. This definitely wasn't the side he came in from, and he saw nothing that would indicate a tower from the other side. "Woaah..."

As he began to approach the tower, he started to shout, "Hello?! Donald?! Goofy?! Anyone?!"

The silence that followed seemed to indicate that he was alone and that no one was in the tower. _Best to investigate then_, he casually thought to himself, _there aren't a lot of times a giant tower hasn't meant something important._

After a quick check it became evident that the tower had no definable entrance, bar for a window at the top of the tower, only accessible by climbing. In his youth, Sora would've have struggled with the climb. But now, 17, graced with magic and master of Flowmotion? A run up gave him enough momentum to carry him up to the window at the top of the tower. He slipped on an out of place stone, but aprt form that it was smooth sailing to the top.

Upon entering the tower, he hesitantly called "Hello...?"

He was suddenly reminded of the cruel silence on the Islands when he first lost his best friends, Riku and Kairi. He remembered what happened then. The darkness took the islands, sent Sora far away.

Whilst he was in this trance, he stumbled to the centre of the room, unaware of the presence of someone else. He only turned around when he heard the shuffling of feet... and was promptly met with a frying pan to the face.

* * *

He awoke after an indeterminate amount of time, strapped to a chair. "Uh... what...?...What?!"

It took him a moment to adjust to his surroundings and realise he wasn't just tied to a chair, he was tied up with HAIR. The longest, most golden blonde hair, but it was still hair.

"H-Hello?! Anyone? Could someone explain?!"

Sora was quick to panic. He had been captured, and given his recent track record of captures... he wasn't optimistic about the situation.

Then suddenly, he heard a voice call out, "Who are you..?"

It was soft, female, and definitely sounded more concerned than an interrogator would usually. Sora saw a shadow drop down from a shelf and slowly shuffle towards him. Emerging from the shadows into the spotlight Sora was in was a young girl, definitely the same age as Sora. She was very pretty, dressed in a purple dress and sprouting off her head was...

Golden hair.

It didn't take long for Sora to make the connection in his head that he was currently tied in this girls hair. Part of that was awesome, part of it freaked him a little bit. But there were more pressing things right now. "Um... I'm Sora. Listen I don't mean any harm but just... am I... tied up...?"

"In my hair, yes."

"Wooooow!" Sora suddenly went wide eyed with giddy glee,"That's amazing! So, how long is it? How long did it take to grow? It so cool!"

The girl lowered her weapon, a rusty frying pan, and eyed Sora suspicously. "Wait... you didn't know about my hair?"

Sora was really confused. "Uh... why would I? Is it famous or something?"

"No.. but... Mother said that if someone came here they would try to take my hair."

"I don't know why anyone would wanna take. I mean, yeah its long but it's just hair isn't it?"

The girl seemed relived, but then raised her frying pan again and narrowed her eyes, "So then why are you here?"

"Um not really sure, actually. I got knocked out then woke up in a cave, walked out and boom! Tower."

A little more in charge this time, "And why should I trust you?"

A question Sora couldn't answer. "Uh...well... I got nothing. Ah if only Donald and Goofy were here..."

Interest piqued. "Who...?"

"My friends! I came to this -" he chose his words carefully, "forest with them, they're so funny! I wonder where they are right now..."

Seeing how fast this Sora went from being really happy to dejected talking about these... other people filled the girl with a sadness she couldn't describe. So she decided to capitalise on his desire to find them, because demanding situations call for it. "I can help find your friends, if you help me first."

A deal Sora could get behind; help someone so you can get help! "Sure! What do ya need?"

That took significantly less convincing than she thought it would. "Tomorrow is my 18th birthday. Every year on my birthday, many lights float up into the sky. YOu will take me to see these lights and then return me home by the following day. On the way, I will help you look for your friends, and when I make a promise, I never break that promise."

"Deal!" Sora's happy go lucky nature pulled her out of her monologue. "Quick question though, if I'm going to be travelling with you I kinda need to know your name." 

The girl blushed realising that this boy had been so warm to her, even though he was tied up in her hair, and she hadn't even given him her name. "Rapunzel."

Sora just grinned widely. "Nice to meet you Rapunzel!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, uh... how are you gonna get down?"

Sora had been released form the chair and was now standing side by side with Rapunzel on the window ledge of the tower. He had agreed to her request of getting her to the lights, despite not actually knowing where he was going. He often relied on Donald for the navigational issues, but he was sure he could get directions from someone on his travels. Besides, he was wondering how Rapunzel was going to get out of the tower. There was no obvious staircase to go down, and it was quite a steep drop to the ground.

Fortunately, she was way ahead of him. She had already tied her hair to a hook like a bungee and tossed it out the window. She paid Sora almost no attention as she jumped out the window and slid on her hair all the way down, whooping and cheering the whole way down. "Wooohooooo!"

Sora was gobsmacked by the ludicrous idea before joining in her cheering. He quickly jumped off the side of tower, not fearing for his life due to the ungodly power of flwomotion. "Woooooo!"

He landed with a graceful thud with no lasting impact on him and slowly came down from his adreneline high when he saw that Rapunzel wan't on the ground with him. "Rapunzel?"

He turned around only to see Rapunzel hanging form her hair, keeping her feet from touching the floor. "You okay there?" Sora asked out of concern.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine just... a new experience is all, heheh..."

Rapunzel didn't sound fine, but Sora trusted his new companion to sort her... situation out.

Rapunzel was, internally of course, freaking out. In a series of events that she could never have seen coming, she was leaving her tower for the first time ever. This was the grass she'd looked at so much from her outlook, and she was going to touch it for the first time. Slowly, she lowered her foot down to the grass...

Soft. Pleasant. The green terrain formed around her foot and brought her into comfort. This was a completely foreign sensation, and she loved it. She brought her other foot down to join her first and promptly tugged her hair down.

"Wow... this is grass!" she practically squealed with excitement.

Sora was thrown off by this strange comment but ultimately settled with the excitement on Rapunzel's face. Something about it reminded him of...

She ran to the nearby pond and started screaming with joy and excitement. She messed around for a few minutes before running off to the cave where Sora came in from. "Hey!" he called out, "Wait up!"

He ran after her. She was surprisingly fast but left a trail with her hair for Sora to follow, so it wasn't hard to find her again. He eventually caught up to her after passing through a web of vines, only to find her frolicking and spinning around in the meadow.

"Ahahaha!" you could see the joy practically dripping off of her face, "This is amazing!"

All of a sudden panic set on her face. "I can't belive I did this." Then it was replaced by shear joy, "I can't believe I did this!" Back to panic, "Mother will be so furious."

"Oh are you...?" Sora didn't have time to check if the girl was okay. She was on the move, sat down beside a tree.

"That's okay, what she doesn't know can't hurt her, right?"

Before Sora had a chance to check up on her, the day turned into 15 minutes of Rapnuzel having huge mood swings.

"Om my gosh this would kill her..."  
"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"

"I, am a horrible person. I'm going back."

"I'M NEVER GOING BACK!"

"I'm a despicable human being."

"WAHOOO! BEST DAY EVER!"

* * *

Sora saw Rapunzel rolling down a hill, to brooding under a tree, to swinging on a tree and finally to sobbing on a tree branch before she stopped moving long enough for him to actually check up on her. "Sooo..." he began, awkwardly, "You seem.. pretty torn up right now. You good?"

Rapunzel wiped away her tears. "Sorry, it's just..." She tried to find the words that wouldn't make Sora throw his eyebrows up in confusion. "Mother always said that the outside world was a dangerous place, that I shouldn't go out. And now I'm here a-and I'm breaking her trust but... it's so much fun, y'know?"

A lizard appeared from behind her ear and began to pat her shoulder, as if attempting to console her worries. _Kind of like Jiminy I guess_, Sora thought haphazardly. "Well, I don't know about a tower, but this is your first time outside then?"

Rapunzel silently nodded, almost as though she was embarrassed to have led such a sheltered life. Sora just looked at his feet and spoke, "Well... I kind of know what your going through."

Rapunzel turned, wide eyed, "What?"

"I grew up on an island in," _Donald's order, Donald's order_, "- the middle of nowhere. I didn't even know that there was anything like this out there. Then, one day, I had to leave. No choice, no deciscion, just poof! Gone."

"How...? Why?" Rapunzel was very confused at Sora's island life and how he had to leave.

But of course, the order. "Em... not really sure. Just woke in this, really weird town one day." Sora wasn't sure if she believed his story, but he technically wasn't lying so it didn't matter either way. "There were a lot of good things that came with it though; I made new friends, went to crazy places and saw some amazing things." His mind drifted to meeting Donald, Goofy and the Hollow Bastion gang, seeing the inside of a whale and even becoming a lion to meet up with Simba.

"But, there were a tonne of bad things as well, things I couldn't have seen coming." He thought about losing the islands, his two best friends. How when he thought he had reunited with Riku, he had to fight him as an enemy. Letting go of Kairi again after he'd saved her, the threat of Xehanort looming over their every move from now on.

"But, I don't think you should let the bad experiences stop you from seeing the good out there too. Otherwise, nothing new would ever happen!"

Rapunzel looked at Sora, now grinning ear to ear, adn wondered why he was being so nice to her. Why was he being so nice? He was nothing like her mother said people would be. She felt taken in by that smile and mirrored it with her own quickly. "Thank you, Sora."

"Don't mention it! Now, the lights, you still wann go?"

Rapunzel nodded resolutely. "Yep, after all, nothing new if I don't go out there, right?"

"Good!" then Sora's face falter slightly, "Now figure out how to get there..."

* * *

Flynn and his anthropomorphic companions approached the little Duckling tavern after having searched for hours. "Ooh, this place! If your friend has passed through here, the guys here will have seen them."

Donald and Goofy eyed the building suspiciously, until Donald finally spoke up. "I don't like the look of this place..."

"Yeah," Goofy chimed in, "seems kinda... scary."

"Guys," Flynn was kind of thrown off by the fact a wizard duck and a soldier dog that fought... Heartless(?) were intimidated by a tavern,"It's just a tavern. Besides, Duckling! Like you, eh! Whats' the worst that could happen?"

Donald and Goofy put their trust in the words of Flynn. How much of a bad decision that was, they would have to wait and see.

* * *

"Wait, you don't actually know the way?"

"No... but hey there's a path, and I'm sure someone will give us directions if we ask!"

Rapunzel liked this Sora, he was understanding, helpful and strong, seeing as he jumped out of her tower with no issues. But if he didn't know the way, then she was hesitant as to how much help he could be on their journey.

It didn't take long for them to find... a giant dandelion? Rapunzel, in her newfound awe for the world, rushed towards it excitedly, shouting "Look, a dandelion!"

Sora took a moment of thinking, _Dandelions aren't that big... wait!_ "Rapunzel Wait!"

She had already touched the flower like creature, it blowing its spores off in every direction. She rushed back behind Sora, too flustered to notice the giant steel Key that had sprouted in his hand. As the leaves of the plant took on an arm like form, more spores shot up all around them, all of them staring with their beady yellow eyes.

Sora was taken aback by how many there were. "Heartless!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Get back!"

Sora tried to keep Rapunzel at a safe distance before he charged forward, Kingdom Key in hand, swinging at the heartless. He was quickly surrounded, significantly more had appeared than he had initially thought. He quickly pointed his Keyblade up and called out "Thunder!"

Thunder reigned down on the heartless, taking out a few and stunning a lot more. They weren't all down though, and he spun around, swapping to his Olympian Keyblade and using its shield to block a large tackle form 5 or 6 smaller enemies. A large fist protruded from the shield and took them out, granting Sora a brief moment of respite from the action.

Or so he thought, for the larger cotton ball heartless had regained balance and began stacking the smaller ones on top of itself and began swingin the stack wildly at Sora.

Rapunzel was just watching her companion duck and weave between the monsters, with some semblance of grace that diminished the more of them appeared. She had no time to question the giant Key or the magic or the sudden shield, she was just fearing for his life. Then, a large one with... an umbrella took aim at Sora as he was dodging the heartless stack. So instead of doing the sane thing and calling out to Sora so he wouldn't be hurt...

Rapunzel jumped in and smacked it with a frying pan.

The monster turned to dust as the pan made a satisfying clang against the monster's head. Sora got a free moment to turn away and see Rapunzel smacking things with a frying pan and whipping them with her hair. "Rapunzel, you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah!" was the nervous stammer that responded, "I'm not afraid to... to fight them."

Sora grinned at her, as if to show her that she was being really brave or that she was doing a good job. That grin was a hell of a motivator, as Rapunzel's nerves and unease melted away as she continued to fight of the weird invaders.

* * *

Marluxia hated this kind of work. He hated these missions when he was originally a member, before Castle Oblivion, and he didn't hate them any less now.

Getting Mother Gothel to cooperate with him took predictably little effort; she coveted Rapunzel and her youth restoring powers over anything. She would make any agreement to reclaim her "daughter." It was going as planned. Now, to make contact with Sora, persuade him that he has the light's best interest at heart for this world.

That was the plan, before another corridor appeared in the tower room, and out stepped his old boss. "Xemnas, looking gloomy as ever."

The former leader of the Organisation stood, unfazed by Marluxia's snide remark. "There has been a small change of affairs."

"How so?"

"Sora has already made contact with the light of this world," Xemnas paused and refocused his vision on the pink haired reaper, "They're already connected, I find it unlikely that he will relinquish her to us under these circumstances."

"I hardly expected him to in the first place, I saw how wound up he got about fake memories. I'm sure he's a lot worse with real ones." Marluxia's face curled into a sly grin. "Does that mean a change in operation is required?"

Xemnas only smirked before answering his subordinate. "Only a slight change. Isolate Sora from the girl and proceed from there."

Summary? Force was required.

* * *

"You're a THIEF?!"

"I never said I was a good person just that I have... certain loyalties to you, see?"

"Gawrsh, I get that, but stealing's a bit much don'tcha think?"

"Half a day I go I wouldn't have agreed but..." Flynn looked back to see the guards that were chasing them away from the tower, "If a better moral compass spared me from this... I'd take it!"

None of them were watching where they were going, so it wasn't much of surprise when they fell off a cliff they hadn't seen. Good news? The branches broke their fall and the guards weren't chasing them off a cliff. Bad news?

They fell off a cliff.

Upon arriving at the bottom, in a stack that went Donald, Flynn then Goofy on top, all that could be heard were a series of painful groans and a scornful quack that echoed in the nearby woods.

"Well," Flynn exhaled, pushing Goofy off of him and pulling Donald to his feet, "At least we know this Sora wasn't at the tavern!"

"And how is that good news...?" Donald huffed exasperatedly.

To my knowledge, that's the only rest point between here and the Kingdom, so chances are we passed him at a much earlier point. See?" Flynn achieved his smoulder, "I'm a great help."

Donald practically flew up ready to bonk Flynn before Goofy held him back, "Uh, so should we go back to find him?"

"Hmmm... no best stay around here. The path back branches off, we don't want to take the wrong road and miss him completely. If we stay here, and he definitely is en route this way, we shouldn't miss him!"

Flynn, having just fallen off a cliff, was surprisingly proud in this moment.

* * *

The last of the Heartless dissipated into dust, leaving the two teenagers huffing and gasping for breath. Rapunzel fell back into a sitting position, wondering how she managed to keep calm through all of that. Sora, much more casually, just fell back lied down staring at the sky whilst he reclaimed his breath.

After a few moments a grin was plastered on both of their faces. "That was amazing!" Sora chanted as he sat up, "You're a really good fighter!"

"I-I am?" Rapunzel was sheepish. She wasn't naive to think herself as good a fighter as Sora, nor a good fighter at all for that matter.

"Yup! That was really close but you saved me with that frying pan, thanks!"

Rapunzel took some pride in the fact that Sora had seen some skill and talent in her, but then turned her attention to the lack of, "... Your, Key?"

Sora was initially confused but then realised that he hadn't shown her the Keyblade at all prior to this point. "Oh the Keyblade. It's kind of magic, I can make it appear and disappear with the light, pretty cool huh?"

Rapunzel went wide eyed at the mention of magic; was it enchanted like her hair? She then brought her thoughts back to the questions at hand; Sora didn't need to know about the magic hair at this present moment. "How did you get it? If it's magic, I mean."

Sora frowned. The Keyblade had brought so much good into his life, but he had to think about the circumstances that gave him it; Riku falling to Darkness, losing Kairi, the Island's demise. "I,uh, got it when I left my Island." he treid to find the right words to describe the process," When I left, a lot of bad stuff happened to my friends and I. This was the only piece of good I got out of it."

Sora looked melancholic as he stared at his right hand, before grinning and looking up at Rapunzel, "But it helps me save people from the heartless, so I think it's an alright trade."

He only thought that because everything had come back to him in the end.

"The Heartless..." truthfully, Rapunzel wsn't thinking about the Heartless. Everything about this boy seemed to be tied to his Island and his friends, why was he here? "Those things are them...?"

"Yeah, they're creatures born of the heart, and the darkness inside it."

This was an awful lot to take in for Rapunzel, but Sora explained it all so casually. "How long have you been fighting them? Are they common? Oh is this what Mother meant when she said that the outside was dangerous...?!"

"Nonono don't worry!" Sora tried to stop the panic from setting in, "They don't show up usually! Just think of them as a... a-a pest!"

Sora quickly got to his feet. "A-anyway, we need to get moving if we're gonna get you to these lights by tomorrow night, right?"

He extended a hand to Rapunzel to help get her off the ground. She felt a small itch in her head. There was something about everything Sora had said that didn't quite feel right. It all made sense, but it didn't really tell her why he was here in the first place. Was he looking fro something? What would happen when he found it? Di the heartless have something to do with it?

She took his hand and stood up with a smile, "Yeah, I need to see them up close!"

Sora grinned widely. "Best get going then!" and proceeded to casually walk down the path.

Rapunzel didn't need to worry herself with Sora's purpose right now, she just needed to get to lights.

The two didn't notice the robed figure watching them from a rocky outcrop, chuckling to himself. "Oh how I have waited for this, Sora..."

* * *

Kairi sneezed. There was a disturbance. _SOMEWHERE._

* * *

"Ooh, real dandelions!"

Sora and Rapunzel had reached an open area just past two cliffs where there was an open field of flowers, mostly dandelions. Rapunzel ran up to one of them and blew, sending all of its spores flying off like pretty snowflakes. "It would be so pretty to send all of them flying!"

Sora had an inkling of what to do here. "Well where has the most flowers?"

Rapunzel was perplexed but began to look around," Uhhh... there!"

She pointed to a large patch of flowers a few feet from where they were standing. Sora just smiled and pulled out his keyblade, "Wind!"

He pointed it at the flowers and a small gust started up, blowing the dandelions under it and in the immediate vicinity. The two were surrounded by the spores in what felt like a scene out of a picture book. Rapunzel started laughing happily and dancing around in the flowers. She began to twirl like a ballerina, before tripping over her hair and nearly falling.

"Woah! Haha, careful!"

Sora had caught her just as she fell over. Rapunzel smiled nervously, "Thanks Sora...heheh."


End file.
